Love Hate Relationship (Chrollo-Kuroro Lucilfer)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Hunter x Hunter high school AU Kuroro x Fem Kurapika Killua x Fem Gon Hisoka x Machi kurapika's being target but if the person who is suppose to protect her is the person she wants kill
1. Intro

I do not own Hunter X Hunter all write belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

I was inspired to write this story from another story so if you see similar thing do not be shocked

what you should expect in this story:

Chrollo and Kuroro are the same person

All notes will appear in bold please read

Hunter X Hunter characters in a high school setting

the spiders still exist and are stil A class criminals

Kurapika still wants to kill the spiders

all the hunters attend a school and thru the school they can take jobs and classes

they have to pass the hunter exam to attend the school - which i will include in the story

they lurn nen at the school

Kuroro is a consular at the school and Netero does know that hes the leader of the spiders

Netero is alive and the principle of Hunter Academy

Hunter Academy is a school for all ages

Kurapika and gon are both girls in this story

the main romance is gonna be Kuroro X Kurapika

the side romances are:

\- Killua x Gon (obviously)

\- Hisoka x Machi (sorry for all the Illumi x Hisoka lovers)

\- Feitan x Alluka ( i think they make a cute couple

well thats all if there any more things i need to add i will do so in notes thou out the story

i will accept all comments good or bad, also i will accept advice and see if i can change the story so you would like it better

P.S. small piece of advice read the notes they will usually contain very important information that might effect the story

**Know theirs nothing left for me to say other than enjoy the story my friends**

**Now please allow me to begin this story properly **


	2. The Exam

"kurapika"

Kurapika let out a deep sigh, " Yes. Gon. What do you need"

"If i don't survive this will you pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee leave tulips on my grave instead of lilys. I like tulips better", Gon said shaking as sweat began to form on her hands.

"oh hush now. there will be no need for any flowers i'm passing this written test and so are you. Were both gonna pass this test and then the next physical one and then were gonna be hunters taking classes and jobs by next Sunday." , kurapika said with a determined look on her face. " - And plus this is just the first step for both of us soon you'll be starting to look for your dad and i'll be traing to find, destroy, and kill those disgusting spiders. Gon let out a shaky laugh at Kurapikas enthusiasm to destroy the spiders. if theirs one thing Kurapika is looking forward to it's killing those A-rank criminals and avenging her clan along with getting all her clans eyes back. Than Gon realised kurapika is right. she shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts right now she should be happy shes getting one step closer to finding Ging.

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry i wasn't acting like myself guess i am a little worried about the exam. you know i suck at written exams", Gon told her best friend.

"It's fine, replied kurpaika. " I'm just glad you snapped out of this now come on lets find our numbers and take our seats."

"Kay", said Gon brightly. "See you after we pass. K." Kurapika just smiled fondly at Gon and went to find her seat.

'this is gonna a be hard i. i remember hearing a rumour that less than 30% of the applicants pass the written exam and only 3% pass every year.' Kurapika thinks to herself.

" alright listen up and listen well. I'll only be saying this one time; and I'll be answering no questions." A women with turquoise coloured hair yelled from the front of the room. Next to her stood a LARGE man with a HUGE stomach.

"The written exam will be conducted on a point reduction system. Everyone will start the test with a perfect score of 10 points. There will be 10 questions; for every question you answer wrong you will lose 1 point. The test will be multiple choice " The large man next to the women replied.

"Oh and before I forget anyone caught cheating 5 times will fail immediately; oh and those students you see around you have 7 years of experience or more and eyes as sharper than knives." The women at the front added with a little to much happening in her voice.

"Menchi. You forgot. Again" the man with the huge stomach reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry sorry. My bad brats nearly forgot to mention that you need a 80% or more to pass this test. We'll now that's done you may begin the exam."

Kurapika flips the paper over. Her heart stops beating for a moment. 'No way Gon dos doesn't stand a chance in hell in solving these. She needs a 80% to pass but there's only so much luck can do. Heck I dobt more than a handful of people other than me even other than me even understand these questions' Kurapika thinks to herself.

'Oh well let's hope for the best and hope that luck is on our side.' Kurapika prays.

2 HOURS LATER

"We did it we passed" Gon yelled happy.

"Yeah we did" Kurapika says with a smile

But then her smile shrinks as she looks around the room there were only 24 people left.

"All right eyes up front so I can explain the rules of the second part please" The hear a voice. As Kurapika knows who the voice belongs to without having to turn her head it was the principle of Hunter Academy and her legal guardian Netero Issac. Thou her legal guardian ( or grandfather as she likes to call him) is the principle of Hunter Academy she has never been introduced to the school because her grandfather is quite protective of her.

" it's quite simple you will be put in a ring with someone else the winner becomes a student at the Academy well the loser gets more chances by fighting someone else.

"Wait so that means that only 1 person won't make it?" Kurapika asks.

"Yup. That's right" he replies with his usual grin. " oh I should probably also mention no killing is aloud either than that anything goes to make the person give up.

I am skipping the fights Kuroro does watches Kurapika's and sees she has potential.

THE END FOR NOW

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR ADVISE

Thank you for reading


	3. Dorm Mates

"Dorm 9, dorm 10, dorm 12, there it is Kurapika. Our dorm 13." Gon sequels.

The blond girl just continued sulking. That old man knew she hated the number 13, it was the number of how many spiders there were in the phantom troupe.

But she had to admit that the old man had good taste. You see the Netero designed the whole school, and he spared no expense. Each course and class had it's own building. There were several trading rooms. They had many cafes and shops on campus as well. The dorms where amazing as well. Each dorm had it's own small house like building. Each building held 4 people and 1 Full Hunter. You could only become a Full Hunter Of Netero chose you and if you pass a special test.

"Who our dorms so pretty and big" Gon commented.

"Yeah" despite the cursed number 13 Kurapika couldn't help but agree with her. The dorm was truly magnificent.

It was 2 stories high made entirely out of wood and gave off a warm , yet elegant wive.

"Well let's go in" Kurapika offered. Gon didn't wait a second, that was all the invitation she needed.

The green haired girl stairs at the inside in awww. It's even more amazing inside than it is outside

The inside of the room was modern yet still somehow kept up with the elegant style.

"So I take it that you 2 cute ladies are our other residents?" I blond little girl asked. She had her hair in twin pig tails and was Waring an elegant puffy pink dress

Gon and Kurapika just nodded, still amazed by there new home. "Wonderful" the little girl said in glee. "Killua, Leorio. Come down here and meet your other 2 dorm mates.

2 people walked down the stairs. One looked to be Gons age, well the other black haired one looked to be in his mid twenty.

All right since everyone is here I can now introduce my self. My name is Biscuit Krueger and I am your Full Hunter."

"what! But your do young" Gon complimented. Biscuit's ego grew. 'Yes,yes this child if gonna go far. She thought.'

"Believe it or not Gon-chan i'm not as young as I look". Biscuit warned. "So, know I would like your the rest of you cuties to introduce yourselves and why you want to become a Hunter."

"Oh what if we don't?" the black haired man argued

"The you will be kicked out of the academy, any more questions. No. Good then we may begin." Biscuit said cutely without missing a beat.

"alright then i'll go first" Gon said volunteering . "my name is Gon Freecss and i'm 12 years old. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I wanna find my dad."

"Gon what's your fathers name?" Biscuit inquired.

"Ging. Why?"

"as I thought. Gon your fathers strong so strong that Netero one said that he was the one of he top 5 nen users in the world." Biscuit answered.

"wait. whats nen?" Kurapika asked

"you'll know about it when you'll need to know about it." Biscuit said waving her arm as if waving away Kurapika's question as well.

"so who's next?" Biscuit asked a little to happily.

"Fine i'll might as well go if you have to go anyway. Mayas well get it over with." The white haired boy said. Biscuit just smiled despite his lack of enthusiasm

"Alright then. My name is Killua Zoldyck i'm also 12 years old. I just wanted to become a Hunter because it sound fun." Killua said in a monotone voice.

"I see. You next" Biscuit said pointing at the only other male in the room.

"Fine then. My name is Leorio Palaiknight. And I wanna become a Hunter to make money." he finished

Then 4 pair's of eyes turned to look at the blond with short hair. Kurapika sighed

"My name is Kurapika Kurta and I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan. The reason I wanna become a Hunter is so I can hunt down all the eyes of my clan that were taken. I also wanna take revenge by killing the Phantom Troupe."

"Are shure?" Biscuit asked. "The Phantom Troupe are quite dangerous. And you need to become a Full Hunter before you'll be allowed to go after them.

"I know but I made up my mind a long time ago. I wont rest until I've killed every single member."

Outside there dorm covered by the shadows created by the setting sun there was a certain man who was listening to Kurapika's speech. The man just smiled softly to himself and dispersed, leaving no trace behind to show that he was ever there. Like a ghost.


	4. Kurapika Loses The Debate

It was him, that guy who she had bumped into during the entrance exam after her fight

**Flashback**

Kurapika walked out of the room happily. She had done it. She was a hunter in trainee now all she had to do was take the hunter exams, pass them, then she would be allowed to go after the spiders.

Kurapika kept on walking, she was so happy she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone.

CRASH

Kurapika felt herself falling backward. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact but it never came.

Instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist,

And lips,

Kurapika felt LIPS on hers.

He was kissing her

'My first kiss' the blond thought 'How dare he! I'll make him pay'

All those thoughts, along with many other ideas for painful deaths were all forgotten when the young women opened her eyes.

Sky meet the night

The night devoured the sky

Deep blue eyes stared in dark obsidian ones

Kurapika opens her mouth to speak, but before the kurta can get even a word out she is already standing on her feet and the man in nowhere to be seen.

**Flashback End**

Kurapika abruptly stood up

"It's you!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Have you been listening in on us"

The black haired male just chuckled at her reaction. "Come down Pika-chan. I'll answer all your questions, but before that i think you should breath.

Kurapika warily sat back down

Then quickly she connected the dots. "Please don't tell me he's my bodyguard" the kurta begged

"All right he's not your bodyguard" Netero said bluntly

Hope lit up in Kurapika's eyes like fire, but her grandpa rained on it just as fast.

"He's your live in bodyguard" Netero continued

"MY WHAT!" Kurapika exclaimed

"He's your live in bodyguard. It means that he's not just any bodyguard he lives with you. He watches over you 24:7" Netero explained.

"I KNOW WHAT A LIVE IN BODYGUARD IS!" Kurapika shouted. Realising how loud she was getting the girl lowered her voice. Putting her hands on his desk desperate at this point, " I need to know, WHY I need one. I can protect myself."

"We'll you see, the person who's after you is stronger than you and we don't know who it is yet but we do know he is very persuasive and has persuaded many people to come target you" Netero tried to reason with her.

"Yeh well, I haven't noticed anyone trying to attack me yet" Kurapika fired back.

Netero didn't answer this time, it was the other male in the room. His silky voice spoke casually, "Oh that. That was because of me. I have already - took care - of some of his followers."

Kurapika understood right away what his definition of took care of meant. She wasn't a child, and this wasn't the first time someone had come looking for her, trying to steal her eyes.

"Fine" Kurapika said

The girl realized that there was just no rezoning with these people. So she just decided to accept it.

Netero did his annoying laugh, " Perfect that you two best be off to your class"

"Don't worry, you won't even notice me." Kuroro added in

"Oh i'm pretty sure I noticed you last time" Kurapika bite at him, refusing to let him have the last laugh.

Kurapika walked out of her grandpa's office with her spirits down.

Bottom line

She had lost there little debate

She had to get a bodyguard

**For anyone who realises that this sound a lot like 'the opening of the heart' well the reason it does is, because i was inspired to write this because of that story and as a result it is roughly based on that story so sorry if you don't like it.**

**Feel free to leave advice in the comments below and if there's a certain moment you would like to be in the story just let me know. But it has to be appropriate for all ages. And if there's another shipping you'd like to see from hunter x hunter that's not already happening let me know, i'll do it if i can work it in i will.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Meddling Grandpa's & Annoying Bodyguards

"So do you wanna explain to me how this thing is gonna work?" Kurapika questions, trying to break the silence around them.

"Simple. Until we locate who's targeting you, i'm suppose to protect you" Kuroro answered, sounding what to excited about the arrangement.

"I see" Kurapika said. Stopping in front of her classroom. She turned around and opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but he was already gone. Kurapika stared at the space were the man use to be, and realised that she didn't even get his name. She sighed, now how was she supposed to explain this to her friends/roommates. Looking at the time and realising that she only had a minute to enter the classroom, the kurta shook all thoughts of the male and entered the classroom.

**After classes**

Dammit Kurapika cursed as she entered her dorm. Today really was rough. I guess she should expect nothing less,and plus if she couldn't handle this than she'd never be able to kill the Phantom Troupe.

As she walked into the living room the young women's eyes widened to the point that they'd give dinner plates a run for their money.

"What are you doing here" the young blond seethed, every word dripping with venom. At this point Kurapika was clad that she was wearing contact lenses, because if she wasn't than the cat would definitely be out of the bag.

"It's obvious isn't it. I'm a live in bodyguard." The black haired man said not at all affected by her tone.

"Fine then" Kurapika said losing all her anger in a second. She then started climbing up the stairs to her room. She turned around and saw that the man was still following her. "Why are you following me?" Kurapika asked, starting to be a little creep d out now.

"To my room of course" he answered without missing a beat.

Oh no. No no no. This better not be heading where Kurapika thinks this is heading, because if it is than she really is gonna murder her grandfather.

She entered her room and saw another bed on the other side of the room. No way. "He can't be serious" she said, not realising that she said it out loud

"Oh, but he is." The man answered not even trying to conceal the mirth in his voice.

"I don't need to be protected in my own bedroom. I'm not three, I don't need a babysitter"

"Well you should tell that to your grandpa not me" He then adds a afterthought "and plus, your most vulnerable when your sleeping"

Kurapika puffed out her cheek, immature and childish, she knows but she can't help it. He made an excellent point. "So - what's your name?"

"Kuroro, Kuroro Lucifer"

"Kurapika, Kurapika Kurta" The blind introduced herself. "Lessen i know we didn't start of on the best foot but i think we can get along"

Kuroro looked like he was deep in though, he then smirked "Na, i think pushing your buttons is way better than a truce, and its more fun to push your buttons"

'Screw that, its official he and i would die before getting along' Kurapika thought, pissed

***Ok guys, just to clarify a little bit of confusion for those who don't know, Kuroro and Chrollo are the same person. In the old anime they called him Kuroro and in the 2011 one they call him Chrollo***


	6. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
